Talk:Deja Q (episode)
Title characters the title Deja Q is the correct spelling, let alone that this is the English wiki, and the little comma thingies arnt on the keyboard. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 20:32, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :The DVD spells it as Déjà Q, and the accent characters are in fact on my keyboard. I don't really see any reason the title shouldn't be that instead, à la . --MikeRS 02:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :: Not on my keyboard. Anyway, the title card, show at the right, doesn't have those character emphases, whereas Ménage à Troi does have special characters. http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/s3/3x24/menageatroi034.jpg --Alan 02:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I guess that's fair enough, although it seems odd that the DVD case and menu screen show the word spelled as the proper French word. --MikeRS 02:09, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :: Indeed, seeing as the latter example proves that title cards do have the capability to have those characters... --Alan 02:12, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nitpick There's four or five times in this episode where characters tap their combadge and there's no chirp, yet a channel has clearly opened. I wonder if there's some explanation for dropping the ball on the sound effects. :There is an audio/dialog continuity error. When Worf locks Q in the brig, Q yells "ROMULAN!" with his back to the camera. Then when he turns toward the camera, Q says "I should have said Romulan, that Klingon goat" despite the fact that he'd just said Romulan. -Either John De Lancie flubbed his lines and they let it go, or the editors dubbed over whatever his original insult was with "ROMULAN" ::We do not note nitpicks in articles, but the dialog matches the script- I think the "Romulan" refers to his earlier comment of wanting to be a Klingon.--31dot 23:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Removed quotes I've removed the following quotes to try to thin them out a little. Most of these either seem to be pointing out something amusing or don't seem that noteworthy. "Picard thinks I can't cut it on his starship. I can do anything his little trained minions can do. ''" : -'''Q' "To function aboard a starship, or in any human activity you must learn to form relationships. ''" "''It's so hard. ''" "''And of more immediate importance is your ability to work within groups. ''" "''I'm not good in groups. It's difficult to work in a group when you're omnipotent." : -'Data' and Q''' "This is getting on my nerves, now that I have them" : - '''Q, running into the force field of his detention cell "Perspicacity incarnate. Please don't feel compelled to tell me the story of "the boy who cried Worf." "Computer, activate force field." : - Q''' and '''Worf "Sure, the robot who teaches the course in Humanities." "I am an android, not a robot." "I beg your pardon." : - Q''' and '''Data "Your bedside manner is admirable, Doctor. I'm sure your patients recover quickly... just to get away from you" : - Q', to Dr. Beverly Crusher "''We know you're behind this, Q!" "These aren't my colors! And what are you blathering about, Riker?!" : - '''Riker and Q''' "'''ROMULAN!" "Should have said "Romulan" than Klingon '''goat.'" : - Q', to Worf, then to himself "''Help me! Somebody help me!" "How the mighty have fallen." : - '''Q and Guinan, after the Calamarain attack Q "Who does he thinks he is, giving me orders" "Geordi thinks he is in command here, and he is correct." : - Q''' and '''Data --31dot 22:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Removing some more quotes: "Q!" "Red alert..." : - Picard and Q', after Q appears on the bridge naked "''Q, the miserable, Q, the desperate! What must I do to convince you people?" "Die." "Oh, very clever, Worf. Eat any good books lately?" : - '''Q and Worf "What are you looking at?" "I was considering the possibility that you are telling the truth, that you really are Human." "It's the ghastly truth, Mr. Data. I can now stub my toe with the best of them." "An irony. It means that you have achieved in disgrace what I have always aspired to be." : - Q''' and '''Data • "Simple: Change the gravitational constant of the universe." "What?" "Change the gravitational constant of the universe, thereby altering the mass of the asteroid." "Redefine gravity. And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" "You just DO it. GAHH! Where's that doctor, anyway?" "Geordi is trying to say that changing the gravitational constant of the universe is beyond our capabilities." "Well, then... never mind." : - Q''', '''La Forge, and Data "Not bad, Q. Not great, but not bad." "Q!" "Ah! Sacrificing yourself for these Humans? Do I detect a little selfless act?" "You flatter me. I was only trying to put an end to a miserable existence." "Ugh, what a dreadful color!" "Yeah..." : - Q2 and Q''' "So they wanted to destroy me, did they? (At the snap of a finger, the Calamarain disappear from space and reappear in Q's hand) If you think I've tormented you in the past, my little firends, wait until you see what I do with you now..." "Q..." "I was just seeing if you were...still watching." : - '''Q, his powers restored, and Q2 "Well, I suppose that is the end of Q." "Au contraire, mon capitan! He's back!" : - Picard and Q''' "I don't need your fantasy women!" "Oh, you're so stolid. You weren't like that before the beard!" : - '''Riker and Q', after Q appears on the bridge and surrounds Riker with scantily-clad females "''Q!" "But I feel like celebrating!" "I DON'T!" : - '''Picard and Q', in response to lit cigars and the mariachi band "''Data, I've decided to give you something very, very special." "If your intention is to make me Human..." "No, no, no, no, no, no I would never curse you by making you Human. Think of it as a going-away present..." : - '''Q and Data --31dot 19:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) PNA reason Acts One, Three and Four can be greatly expanded as to elaborate on the actions taken by the crew during these times.--Obey the Fist!! 20:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed the following "goof" aka. nitpick: * When the ship is attacked by the Calamarain the 2nd time, when the sound of the ship being rocked is heard, the bridge crew moves, while the camera does not. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) * After Data stops laughing, Troi is missing from her usual seat when the Bre'el IV contacts Picard, when they go from the two scientist back to Picard again she's back. Maybe she was bent over laughing at him herself. :Why was the above added to this page? --31dot 08:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nixing the middle man maybe? - 10:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) * You people are outrageous, why were both of the above added? Get off your high horse, It's called nitpick, isn't it? If all your going to do is question and edit everything that we put on a free Wikipedia, why do you complain for Frak sake? ::First off, this isn't Wikipedia. It's a wiki, but not Wikipedia. Second, the previous notes were placed here because they had been moved from the article itself, and placing it here allows discussion of that removal if people disagree with it. All you have done is add something here that wasn't in the article and never will be. This talk page isn't meant to be an ever growing list of things we don't want in the article, especially if they never were. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Pleasant mood? Hi! I enjoy reading MA, but never edited anything.. This time would be good as there's an info not really true. I removed the bullet point in the continuity section: "This is one of only two times Data was shown in a pleasant mood. He laughs at the end of this episode and he grins after pulling Wesley out of the water in "Encounter at Farpoint"." Data is smiling some more times, like for example in "The Naked Now" even before the intoxication, or in "The Contagion", or after 'busting up' Kolrami in "Peak Performance"; he also is being in a "pleasant mood" several other times, like for example in "The Royale". Finka 17:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) sounds like Picard and Worf shrink themselves somehow to spy on Q in the brig ::While not believing Q entirely, Picard has Worf throw him into the brig for safekeeping. Moments later, broadband emissions illuminate the Enterprise until they shrink down to sneak into the brig, where Q has fallen asleep. Could perhaps this be reworded? Its been awhile since I've seen this episode. Perhaps say they then find what they were looking for, and narrow in on Q's location? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wil Wheaton Where do we mention on the article that Wil Wheaton doesn't appear in this episode? Or is there a reason this is not mentioned? :Other than not being listed in the credits, I'm not sure why it isn't specifically mentioned. 31dot (talk) 01:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) "Un-Q-Like" In the episode summary (Act 5) it talks about Q2 not wanting to tell the continuum about Q's selfless act because it would be "un-Q-like"... I dont know who wrote this summary, but it seems like they just made that part up, because he never said anything of the sort. Q2 never uses that phrase or anything like it... if anything he just gives the impression that he doesn't want to go through with the whole process because it would take too much effort. so he just gives Q his powers back instead. "un-Q-like" is very a misleading, inaccurate description of what he says.